The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon
The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon is the 68th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 71st episode to be aired. In this Moat, teammates cross the water simultaneously by swinging on multiple "ancient Babylonian wheels." In the early 1800s, the most powerful leader in Europe was Napoleon Bonaparte. Legend has it that after conquering much of the world, he decided to give himself the title "King of France and Most of the World". "Too long," sniffed Pierre, his trusty valet. "And these days, 'King' is so common." "Warrior of the Western World?" "Mais non! Too many 'W's', and not impressive enough. Your title must command respect." "I've got it!", said Napoleon. "Napoleon Bonaparte, Big Boss." "How about 'Holy Roman Emperor ?'" "By Heaven, Pierre, that is it! I shall crown myself Holy Roman Emperor!" And he turned and headed out to the throne room. "Uh, Sir--uh, Your Imperial Highness," said Pierre. "Your hat..." Napoleon turned. "Keep it. I won't be needing it." And he went out to receive his golden crown. Years later, Napoleon was thrown out of France, and poor Pierre and the hat were lost at sea. The Orange Iguanas are Rebecca and Ryan. The Red Jaguars are Brian and Carly. Bring Down the Crowns (Bungee Ceiling) Napoleon had himself crowned Holy Roman Emperor by Pope Pius VII, and when the Pope leaned forward with the crown, Napoleon rudely grabbed it and placed it on his own head. Rebecca and Brian's task, like Napoleon, is to crown themselves. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to grab a rope with each hand, and pull themselves up to the crowns. Once at the top, they had to grab a crown, placed it on their head and float back down. The player to bring down all four crowns or the player to bring down the most crowns in 60 seconds won. Both players tied with two crowns each, awarding each of them a half pendant of life. Emperor Napoleon (Mountain) Napoleon Bonaparte created an empire by quickly conquering other European countries. One player from each team had two pegs. Before Ryan and Carly stood a mountain with many holes into which their pegs fit, and it is divided into four sections each named for one of the countries Napoleon defeated (Italy, Spain, Germany, and Holland). Each country can be conquered by a player placing their peg in the secret hole that sets off the victory salute at the top of the mountain. When Kirk gave the signal, both players had to start putting their pegs into as many holes as possible. Once a country is conquered, the player who conquered it had to move on to the next one. The player to conquer all four countries or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Ryan won the game over Carly after conquering his second country at the last minute, awarding Ryan a half pendant of life. Battle of Austerlitz (Sack Swing) In the famous Battle of Austerlitz, Napoleon defeated the Austrian army. The teams' task was to defeat the said army just like Napoleon defeated the Austrians. One player was suspended in a sack, and when Kirk gave the signal, his/her partner had to swing them at a soldier statue. The team to knock down all three of their soldiers or the team with the most soldiers knocked down in 60 seconds won. The Red Jaguars knocked down their last soldier with 41 seconds of spare time, awarding them a full pendant of life and sending them to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants. The Orange Iguanas managed to knock down two. Brian headed into the Crypt and Immediately met a Temple Guard. He failed to pulled all three books and entered the Ledges. He continued on the bottom until he met the second guard with 2:08 left. Carly quickly followed his path directly and founded the half pendant in the Rock Quarry, which she would need for the guard in the Swamp. After that, Carly entered the Dark Forest and busted through the Stone Wall into the Mine Shaft. She climbed the ladder but was unable to see the actuator, Forcing her to take the elevator into the Lightning Room. After completing the objectives of both the Lightning Room and the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, Carly grabbed the hat just in time. Time expired when Carly was in the Observatory. The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon Part 1 The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon Part 2 * This is the last episode to use Temple Layout XII (2-3) and the last appearance of the Troubled Bridge, the Rock Quarry, the Swamp, and the Lightning Room. * When Olmec tells everyone where the hat is, the Shriveled Hand of Efoua can be seen in the Swamp. * The Crown of Queen Nzinga can be seen in the Lightning Room during the temple games. * This is the last episode where an artifact is placed in the Season 2 version of the King's Storeroom and the last time an artifact would be placed in that roomspace until The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro in Season 3. * The Temple Guard in the Swamp is the last one encountered in that room space because the room was converted into the Jester's Court in the next episode, which never housed a temple guard. * Carly is the first female member of the Red Jaguars who was able to grab her respective artifact. * This is the only episode in Season 2 where a member of the Red Jaguars manages to acquire an artifact. ** This is the first episode since The Treasure of Anne Bonny where a team of Red Jaguars grabbed the artifact before time expired and would be the last until The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Treasury Category:Red/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Red Jaguars Category:1½ Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Artifact Reached Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Pit Category:Male Going First Category:Half Pendant Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish